Pixel Gun World
This article describes the PC version of Pixel Gun. If you are looking for the Mobile version, see Pixel Gun 3D. Pixel Gun World, commonly abbreviated as "PGW", was a first-person shooter video game, also the second Pixel Gun game, developed, and published by RiliSoft. This game supported only Windows operating systems. Features The game was originally a game under the title of Pixel Gun 3D and was ported to PC on June 10, 2015. The long differences are unique features, unique interfaces, mechanics and exclusive content. The game had different multiplayer modes and the Arena mode for single-player (Internet is still required to play Arena). Exclusive sets of weapons have been implemented in the game, which are pirate weapons, exclusive Light Swords and Dark Swords, upgrades for simple weapons (e.g. Pixel Gun Up1), kung-fu weapons, superhero weapons, and 2 fan-made weapons. Most of these kinds of features were available in the Armory for a limited time only. However, they did have the will to temporarily return. The game also had 3 exclusive maps, which are Isla de la Muerte, Space Desert and Kung Fu Village. The clans system had also been reworked and fixed. There was a worldwide chatroom which was available when players were on the Map Selection, creating a server and while battling. There were 63 weapons and 6 maps that existed in both games, after the Open Beta test. There was also a Pixel Gun World forum where people use to post in, amuse in off-topic threads, report bugs, suggest ideas for the game and even report players that misbehave in the chat or in the game in general. There were also community contests on the forums, where players were able to participate in. Usually, a player was able to earn , or even a weapon, if they won a contest. Rating This game was rated Teen (13+) by ERSB for Violence and Blood, although there are many underaged players. History Pixel Gun World was announced on May 26, 2015, by RiliSoft on their Facebook Page and on the unofficial Pixel Gun 3D Forums. It was described as a completely new game for PC platforms with unique features. Shortly after, a website was opened along with the official forum of the game, where the users could subscribe and discuss with other members and the developers about Pixel Gun World. On June 10, 2015, the first players could participate in the Closed Beta test. A few days after, the second wave of Closed Beta testers had to ability to play Pixel Gun World. Sometime later, anybody had the ability to join the beta. The game received updates and improvements during the following months (see Pixel Gun World Updates). As of June 10, 2016 (4:00 PM UTC), the game servers and the official forum were shut down and Pixel Gun World hasn't been playable since that day. Even if it was announced that the game will eventually come back in a complete version, it was shut down permanently. According to one of the official forum announcements, Pixel Gun World moderator, Daniel Hyuuga, has confirmed that the game is utterly canceled with no chance of revival, but said to have a game similar to it. It is currently unknown if a similar game will be made or not. Currently the only similar game is of course, Pixel Gun 3D. Trivia * The weapons and items in the game cost a lot more coins to change the gameplay and the coins count and currency is very different from the mobile version, where coin are 100 times. (Example: 1 in mobile but in PC is 100.) ** The coins looked differently from the ones in the mobile counterpart. The appearance modification was made in the 2.0.0 update. See Coin (PGW) for the full article. ** However, in the 12.5.0 update in Pixel Gun 3D, the coins had around a 300 multiplier. **However, the multiplier was reverted in the 12.5.1 update. *Gems weren't in Pixel Gun World and according to the developers, they wouldn't be implemented. * In Pixel Gun 3D, the logo of Pixel Gun World makes a cameo appearance in the ??? campaign map. ** Despite Pixel Gun World being a downloadable game, the last comic strip shows it on the Internet, possibly referring it as a flash game. * Before September 1, 2015 (closed beta), players use to start off with 300000 coins making anybody have the ability to make a full weapon loadout, even as a newbie. * Before the 2.0.0 update, Pixel Gun World looked like Pixel Gun 3D pre-10.0.0. ** However, ever since the 2.0.0 update and after, Pixel Gun World started to receive new interfaces, unique features, mechanics and exclusive content. * Pixel Gun World had technical breaks. Technical breaks are maintenances that forcefully make everybody to temporarily leave, for some technical maintenance. Short technical maintenance could usually just be bug fixing, while a longer one could usually be for game updates. * At the start of the Open Beta Test, all of the participants in the Closed Beta Test had their accounts fully wiped. However, they were rewarded with the Crown Of Discoverer's and the Golden Friend. Both of these prizes intended to be exclusive rewards into Pixel Gun World. However, shortly in the 10.2.0 update in Pixel Gun 3D, the Golden Friend was added after the general introduction of this weapon. * A RiliSoft employee, Sitka, has once announced a sneak peek of Isla de la Muerte in the forums, before releasing the Open Beta Test. * Somehow, microtransactions were implemented ever since the Open Beta Test has been released, and financial shortcomings are most likely the main reason why Pixel Gun World is shut down. ** The Pixel Gun World admins weren't doing so good financially ever since May 19. The update that is called the "Total PGW Makeover", has included drastic coin reward increases for all 3 game modes (Team Fight, Deathmatch and Flag Capture) and nerfs and buffs for all weapons that were in Pixel Gun World. * Some people call it "Pixel Gun 3D World". * Several hours after Pixel Gun World being shut down, a moderator, Daniel Hyuuga, has created an alternative Pixel Gun World Forum, which also did permit discussions about Pixel Gun 3D. It was intended for the loyal Pixel Gun World players to continue discussing and hanging out with each other. However, in September 1, 2016, that forum was also shut down due to insufficient budget. * Somehow, the game lasted from June 10, 2015, to June 10, 2016, making it last for exactly 1 year. *The Pixel Gun World forums were shut down about 1 hour after the game shutting down. **However, before the site wss fully shut down, it was still possible to log in into the forums, but there was almost nothing to do. This capability was still possible until the website was replaced by the Pixel Gun 3D site, using the same URL. *10 minutes before the game being shut down, the staff informed all players in the game that there was going to be a 5-hour technical break, but that was actually the shut down of the game. *There were 4 wipes into the game: **In the 1.2.0 update, all accounts were completely wiped, and new weapons were given along with 300000 coins were given for the closed beta testers that joined before September 1, 2015. **In the 1.6.0 update, all accounts were completely wiped, and some of the powerful guns and upgrades were removed, and people started with 1000 coins. **In the 2.0.0 update, all accounts were somewhat wiped (names and levels weren't wiped) and people started with 1000000 coins. **In the 3.0.0 update, all accounts were wiped, and the wiped accounts received the Golden Friend and the Crown Of Discoverer's. All players started with 1000 coins, then at the last two weeks before the game being closed, people started with 5000 coins. * It is still possible to download Pixel Gun World via other sites, but these downloads are practically useless, since the game will malfunction. * In the forums, and even in the worldwide chatroom, the RiliSoft employees of Pixel Gun World responded way more to the players' feedback and questions than the RiliSoft employees of Pixel Gun 3D, who were supposed to reply to their fans' feedback and questions often via email. * RiliSoft intended to make the game support the Mac version once the game would've been officially released, but that won't happen since the game is shut down. * The main page of the Pixel Gun World site and other pages of the site can still be found via the Wayback Machine. * On the main page of the Pixel Gun World site, the videos included 2 trailers of Pixel Gun 3D. * A crown on the top of a name-tag meant that the player is a developer. * In one of their blogs/announcements for game development, when they announced the new interface of the Armory, they have shown the "Hat" sub-section in the "Wear" section. They have shown exclusive upgrades to the Hats in Pixel Gun World, but they were never introduced. * In contests, moderators weren't able to participate. Even if they attempted participating, they wouldn't win. Screenshots These are the screenshots that were officially taken by the Pixel Gun World developers. 1449495691 1844.jpg|A player capturing one of the flags. 1449495710 1621.jpg|Two players in the cave of Isla de la Muerte. 1449495741 1057.jpg|A player obtaining the triple kill achievement. A developer also appeared in the screenshot. 1449495783 1316.jpg|A player aiming at another from long range. 1449495870 1557.jpg|A player obtaining the flag kill achievement. 1449495971 1129.jpg|A player wielding the Silver's Musket. 1449496138 1505.jpg|A Flag Capture match, while playing with a developer. 1449496169 1796.jpg|A view of the center of Two Castles. 1449496222 1724.jpg|Sniping with the Tactical Bow. 1449496406 1658.jpg|An explosion from a Frag Grenade. 1449496315 1388.jpg|A player taking out another with a headshot. 1449496428 1191.jpg|A player wielding the Sea Devil. Category:Other Category:Removed Category:Games Category:Featured Articles Category:Pixel Gun World